


Golden Strings of Fate

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demon!Seonghwa, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Some very vague smut, also there's some vague smut, but theyre there, demon!San, demon!hongjoong, fae!Jongho, fae!yeosang, half demon!yunho, half fae half demon!wooyoung, human!mingi, i didnt get a chance to explore the magic system but there is a system in place, other characters have smaller parts and mentions, the smut is yunsanggi, this is for the yunsanggi-ists out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: Chaos runs through San's blood, but nothing could prepare him for the chaos that surrounds his love life when it comes to one Park Seonghwa. The only person in his life that knows every one of his embarrassing secrets and yet somehow still sticks by his side.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Golden Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangiebyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/gifts).



> For Pita!!! Some good Sanhwa demons with some pining. This was a fun piece to work on, and a bit of a different tone from the usual things I publish. 
> 
> Rating is for the vague yunsanggi going on in the beginning.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

Status.

Power.

Recognition.

Choi San had spent a careful amount of time building his life to what it was, carefully cultivating his image around three core traits that had provided him the best shot at success, the best chance at being remembered. He did what he had to in order to give himself the best shot of surviving in a world that accepted his kind, but did so with a grimace on their face and few promises of protections.

Humans wouldn't cross him if they respected him. They would leave him be if they feared him. It was how he had managed to survive for so long, how he had managed to build his business from the ground up. Compromise where needed, be benevolent when times called for it, and hit hard when someone tried pushing into his territories a little too much. It had worked out for him so far, had managed to keep him and his close group of friends safe, even if he had to make a few sacrifices for the sake of his reputation when out in public. The true San- the whiny, clingy, pouty San- that was saved for behind closed doors, when he didn't have to worry about prying eyes or walls with ears that reached a little too far for his liking.

It had been a hard lesson to learn way back when, when he was first starting to gain something of a reputation, when people were digging deep to try to drag him down. Spitting on every little fault, every little slip up like it might force him back to the world they refused to look upon. They had learned, though, same as him. They had learned over time, over the years that passed, how to best navigate each other until San wasn't an anxious crying mess struggling to keep himself together in his best friend's bathroom, but a responsible and put together demon complaining while his crush listened with an amused smile on his face and hands carding through his hair.

He had made the breakdowns worth it. 

He had pushed himself up hill after steep hill until he stood at the top. Aching, exhausted, but basking in the warmth of the sun with the world at his finger tips, an endless expanse of possibilities stretched out before him.

San thought about it on more than one occasion when he was feeling particularly nostalgic, where he had been, what he had done, where he had gone. Some days it was the only thing keeping him going, remembering the people by his side, the people he could trust and rely on. The friends that would be waiting for him back home. There was always someone sprawled out in the living room or rooting through the fridge, every one of their group having a spare key and free access to the space whenever they needed it. He would never admit to having favorites, but there was always one person he looked forward to seeing more than others.

He dug his phone out of his pocket on the walk home, breath fogging in the cold air despite the scarf around his neck, a gift from years ago from Jongho's grandma he hadn't had the heart to keep sitting in a box somewhere.

[ Santastic: dinner and movie night?

hwamazing: cant sorry

hwamazing: i had some last minute plans come up

Santastic: lame

hwamazing: ill make it up to you next time <3

Santastic: you better ]

San sighed, already mourning the loss of fresh delivery food and dreading the taste of leftovers someone had dropped into the fridge without dating. Demons had a different metabolism than humans did, but that didn't mean he wanted to push the boundaries of what his body would happily digest. Sometimes he wanted to enjoy some takeout without Wooyoung complaining about the slowly growing mountain of containers that stole room from ingredients he only used once a week.

The energy around the apartment was thick, heavy and salty on his tongue the closer he got until he was sure the hairs along his arms was standing in an anticipation he had grown used to over the last couple of months. He didn't give a second glance to the three pairs of shoes that were haphazardly tossed to the side by the door. He didn't pause at the low moans or whispered praises he could hear from the living room. The only sort of reaction he gave to the action happening not that far from where he stood in the entry way was a tired, "Jesus Christ, Yeosang. Next time you want to get railed at least give a heads up," tossed over his shoulder as he padded to the kitchen.

There was no need to look when he knew that Yunho would already be preening under the extra attention as he stretched out on the couch, as minimal as that attention was, or that Mingi would have his face pressed into Yeosang's shoulder blades, skin red as a tomato despite his usual boisterous confidence. San knew it was the mere fact that he was within the space, a nonparticipant in their games, that would change things for his roommate and his two partners. If San knew anything about Yunho and Mingi- and he liked to think he knew enough with how often the two were over- his presence would only drive them to do everything within their power to ruin the fae boy more than he already was, or pick up their pace. Whichever came first.

Hah.

The tickle of revenge in the back of his mind only blossomed further at the sight of a new takeout container nestled pretty in the fridge. "Hey, Yeosang, speak up if I can't have the leftover chicken in here!" Cruel, maybe, considering he knew his roommate's love of chicken and the fact that Yeosang's mouth would be too busy to properly answer, but oh well. "Nice. Thanks, Yeo~"

San gathered the chicken and a drink into his hands, closing the door to the fridge with a gentle nudge of his foot. He didn't bother giving them a wide berth as he passed through the living room, loudly muttering the first thing to cross his mind. "A human, a half-demon, and a fae walk into a bar. The punchline will leave you gasping for breath." San cackled at the end of it, proud of his own joke. He ducked a cushion thrown at his head, tossing a wink and a kiss over his shoulder before trotting the rest of the way to his room.

It wasn't anything special despite the amount of time he stayed in there. Enough lighting not to strain his eyes, a desk with his computer pressed against a wall, some knickknacks and trinkets he had picked up over the years scattered about. Getting changed into comfier clothes and settled into bed with the chicken didn't take long, laptop poised in front of him with a drama already queued up and ready to go.

Yeosang poked his head in around the third episode San was barely paying attention to, raising a brow at how he was huddled in a corner of his bed, blankets wrapped around him, and phone in hand, eyes reflecting the light from the two screens.

San returned the look, sure he looked the picture of imposing with how Yeosang rolled his eyes and invited himself father into the room. "Kick the disaster duo out already?"

"They're in my room."

"And you're here instead of getting snuggles?"

Yeosang's cheeks puffed out in a pout, and it didn't take a genius to realize that he would rather be with his two partners than standing in San's room. "There's a slice of cake for you in the freezer, but now I don't think you deserve it."

That caught his attention, back straightening before he leaned forward, hands resting on the edges of his laptop. "Cake?"

Golden eyes followed Yeosang as he clsoed the distance between the door and the edge of the bed, taking his sweet time crawling into it and settling himself next to San. "A peace offering for what you walked in on."

"I was gonna buy you more chicken-"

"Is everything okay? You were brattier than usual earlier."

The question caught San by surprise, the demon pausing to blink at his friend, mind working to process the sudden shift in topic. There were a couple different ways he could answer, some bordering on the truth. San, instead, chose to give a dramatic gasp, resting a hand against his chest. "Is the great Kang Yeosang actually _interested_ in hearing my complaining?"

He was met with a sharp poke to his side, and a moment of quiet settled between them, broken only when Yeosang asked his next question. "Do you want me to call Wooyoung?"

San's head flopped against Yeosang's shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed. "No. I'll be fine. It's just the same tiring shit."

"Yeah, and you usually spend at least half an hour complaining about it before you lock yourself in your room."

"The living room was already occupied." One of Yeosang's hands carded through his hair, San feeling the short hum that reverberated throughout the fae. "Go back to your boys. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Tell them I'll treat them to that breakfast I owe them tomorrow."

"If you need anything-"

"I'll come interrupt your make out session, don't worry."

...........

Breakfast with the two giants over was always a rather interesting affair, especially when San was left to foot the bill. They were considerate enough, never choosing the most expensive of breakfast spots, but all other politeness flew out the window when it came time to order. Yunho and Mingi could eat. They could eat a lot. At least with Yunho it made sense, half of his blood being demonic, no doubt giving his metabolism a helping hand. Mingi on the other hand, full human and with only his physical growth to offer any sort of excuse, seemed to take Yunho's appetite as a challenge, always ordering just as much if not more.

San's wallet wept every time he lost a bet to the two of them.

It happened a lot more often than he cared to admit. Probably a sign that he needed to reign his competitive tendencies in a little bit more. At least when it came to betting against Yunho. Mingi was a different story entirely.

"Big plans?" Mingi asked around a mouthful of food, packing away as much as he could before San decided to put a limit on his generosity.

"Not really. I have to go to Hongjoong's and pick some stuff up after this."

"Dressed like that?"

"What?"

"Nothing, you just... Dude, you look like you're going to a club with a dress code. And all you're doing is going to Hongjoong's?"

San glanced down at his outfit. He didn't consider it anything too fancy. A simple black button up with a faint grey pattern and black slacks, with thin silver accessories that dotted his neck and ears. "So I care about my appearance. Sue me."

Yunho decided to speak up, giving San a pointed look. "I've seen you in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, hood drawn as tight as possible until all we could see of your face was your nose and mouth while you shoveled ice cream into your mouth."

"I still have the pictures saved." San shot Yeosang a glare, though by the smile that was on his roommates face and the idle way he sipped at his drink, he wasn't concerned about any backlash.

"Are we talking about when San realized his big fat crush on Seonghwa?" Wooyoung appeared out of nowhere, nudging at San's arm, pushing him farther into the booth to make room so he could sit.

"Can we not bring that up?" The last thing he needed was a reminder of how absolutely whipped he had been for one man from day one, especially when it came in the form of endless teasing from his so-called friends.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

He would not pout. Choi San would not pout in public where his reputation could possibly face any sort of blemish. No matter how much he wanted to shove back at Wooyoung, puff his cheeks, and whine about the grins his friends were tossing his way, the snickers, the teasing. 

"Alright, assholes. I have to get to Hongjoong's before he sells my supplies to the next vaguely magical being that walks into his shop."

"Aww! We were just getting to the good part!" 

"Oh! You mean the part where-"

"He cried for three hours straight when Seonghwa smiled at him!" Yunho and Wooyoung crowed together, devolving into laughter that had San scowling. That was the last time he told any of them about his non-existent love life. They'd have to pry the information from his cold dead hands.

San poked hard at Wooyoung's side, unrelenting in his attack until the other finally removed himself from the bench, giving San room to stand. "This is the last time I'm buying any of you anything."

"You were paying for breakfast and didn't invite me?!" Wooyoung threw himself back down onto the seat, pressing close to Yeosang's side to fake cry into his shoulder.

Thankfully, Hongjoong was much more responsible and mature than the rest of his group of friends, most of the time anyway, simply raising a brow at the way San stormed into the shop and held up a hand as he reached the little counter, giving a short, "Don't ask". 

"That bad?"

"I didn't plan on spending my morning being teased for my crush, but it happened. _While_ I was paying for breakfast. Bunch of terrors, the lot of them."

The other demon reached over the counter, patting the top of San's head despite the way his teeth bit into his lower lip, trying to keep a smile from splitting across his face. "That's tough, dude."

"I hate all of you."

"No, you don't."

"Do you have what I came here for, or do I need to find a different supplier?"

The hand that had been on his shoulder rose, giving his cheek a pinch the same time Hongjoong cooed at him. "You're cute when you're trying to be threatening. Hold on. I had to special order some of it, so I've kept it in the back. Let me grab it."

Hongjoong ducked into the back of the store, the spot that San knew he kept the more dangerous items and anything specifically requested. He was left to meander the rest of the shop, used to the various trinkets and plants- well tended to by Wooyoung's cousin Jongho- that lined the walls. Hongjoong's was a one stop shop for anything magical a demon or fae needed, though he sometimes humored some of the humans that gathered enough courage to venture inside. Never anything that would hurt them, but something to sate their curiosity. Anyone with a genuine request was sent to San, a deal the two had struck years ago when San was first making a name for himself in the city.

It hadn't always been easy. Starting out, San had to put his morals aside, take requests he couldn't otherwise ignore. Humans had tried to play games with him, pushy and demanding, preying on his desire to become known to try to get what they wanted. He was only somewhat embarrassed to admit it had worked for a little while. He had caved more often than not, until he didn't have to. Until he had the reputation and clientele to say no, to be picky with his choices, to let himself gather the confidence he had discarded. It had been tough, it had been frightening at times, but San liked to look back on those days and think about how they had prepared him to be who he currently was. How his friends had stuck by him, supported him, comforted him when he needed it.

Hongjoong returned before San could get too lost in his memories, setting a bag down on the counter that clinked with the sound of vials and jars. "Alright. All the ingredients and supplies you asked for. I threw in a little something extra for the energy potion you mentioned. It should help with potency. Thought some college kids might appreciate that."

"Thanks, Hongjoong. I'll send Yeosang with the finished products within a couple of days. I should have a list of what I need for the next batch by then, too."

"Are you gonna actually pay this time, or have me add it to your tab?"

It was a joke, San knew, meant in good fun, which was why he rolled his eyes, lips quirking in the beginnings of a smirk. "You get one hundred percent of the profits you make from selling the talismans. Don't think I don't know what you charge for them. It's plenty to cover the supplies."

"Yeah, and the supplies for your high value customers aren't easy to come by. I had to resort to asking one of the local wolf packs for that whisker. Do you know how hard it is to convince a werewolf to let me pluck a whisker out of their muzzle?"

"At least it didn't take a trip into a swamp."

A blind man could have seen the shiver that ran down Hongjoong's spine at the memory, face contorting into a grimace. "Don't remind me. Next time Jongho's going. He can spend a week and a half trying to scrub algae off his skin."

"Assuming the algae would even stick to him and not like, present him with an entire bouquet of flowers."

"I don't think that's how algae works. Or his magic."

"Have you seen Jongho in algae to be able to say for sure?"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, shoving the bag at San's chest. "Then next time you can be the one to tell him he's going swamp driving. See how well that goes. For now, take your shit. I have other customers I need to prepare for."

"Yeah, but I'm your favorite, right?"

"You're certainly something."

San grinned, giving a quick two fingered salute that Hongjoong brushed off with a wave of his hand. Leaving Hongjoong's shop always left him in a bit of a better mood than when he entered it. something about the older demon offering a comfort when San didn't realize he needed it. Maybe it was their banter. Maybe it was Hongjoong realizing what he needed without San needing to say much. Either way, San turned as he exited the shop, attention where it needed to be to get his work done. There was a lot he needed to prepare, a lot he needed to be delicate with, but at least he was able to begin forming a plan in his head, making a mental check list of what needed to be done.

"San!"

He froze, attention drawing from his own mind at the call of his name, blinking before glancing over his shoulder. Suhyun trotted up to him, smile on his face, something in his hand as he waved. It wasn't until the other drew closer that San could see what it was, a little round jewel nestled in intricate woven metal. It wasn't the light blue color of the jewel that caught his attention, but the coppery orange swirls of magic within it.

"Check it out!"

"Where'd you get that?"

"What do you mean?" Suhyun looked down at the charm in his hand, then back up at him, confusion clear as day across his face. "I got it from someone who said they were working with you. He was selling them down by the market."

San had worked hard- too hard- to have someone using his name to peddle their wares, especially within his own territory. Granted, it wasn't the first time something like that had happened, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but it still burned every time it happened, something twisted and hot in his chest. He kept his expression calm, schooled. It wasn't Suhyun's fault someone was using his name.

"Can I see it?"

Suhyun passed it over without complaint, and with the little charm in hand San was able to notice how fine the magic crafted within it was. It was a common charm, nothing that would take a lot of effort, but it was clear that whoever had made it knew what they were doing, the wisps of magic within circling an emblem.

"Did you get the name of the person?" 

"I think he was going by Mars?"

Of course it had to be an alias. On top of being crafy with his magic, the person intruding on his turf had to be smart about it, as well. That would make his job tracking the man down ten times harder. "Thanks, Suhyun."

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. It's a good charm. At least the person using my name is good at his craft." San handed it back, flashing a smile, trying to soothe any worries the other might have. It wouldn't do any good if whoever this Mars person was realized San was on his trail. The element of surprise was always his favorite. All the better when caught in the moment people realized their mistakes.

San had made himself a reputation.

One that was ruthless and left little room for excuses and second chances. It had kept his territories safe, his suppliers loyal, and kept some of the smarter demons and fae from trying to intrude on his business.

He wasn't about to back down now.

...........

"Moving in on _my_ territories, Seonghwa! _Using my name!_ Out of all the ballsy moves-!" The rest of San's words trailed off into a strangled whine as he sprawled himself out across Seonghwa's lap, his childhood friend's fingers carding through his hair. "I can't believe someone would try this shit."

Seonghwa gave a hum, a sign that he was listening throughout San's ranting, letting him vent without interruption. It wasn't anything unusual. San usually imposed on Seonghwa when he needed to complain about something, listening as well as he always did, offering little insights or comforts. Usually in the form of a hand through his hair or letting San cuddle up to him. If he were being completely honest, San wasn't picky in what affections Seonghwa chose to give him. He'd take anything if it meant Seonghwa looked at him, smiled at him, spoke to him. 

San had come to terms with how absolutely fucked he was for Park Seonghwa. The way he pouted, the way he acted cute, the way he was a reliable friend when times called for it. Seonghwa was playful, easily annoyed, trustworthy, someone San had come to rely on more and more over time. Their history together- friends since the tender age of eleven and partners in every crime a child's mind came up with- hadn't done anything to lessen his affections, only serving to solidify them.

His only saving grace in his constant pining and drama-level romance problems was the fact that Seonghwa was so painfully oblivious San could admit his feelings and the other would brush them off without realizing their meaning.

It had happened before.

He had complained to Wooyoung for a solid two hours, his ranting eventually devolving into sobbing about his luck.

San sighed, trying to wiggle his way into taking over more of Seonghwa's lap, batting at his arm until Seonghwa resumed running his fingers through San's hair. "Maybe there's a reason he's making himself known," Seonghwa offered, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Like having a death wish?"

"Maybe he wants to meet you."

"What, like some kind of wild idol worship?"

Hands settled on either side of his face, tilting his head until he met Seonghwa's gaze. "There are people who look up to you, San. You've done incredible things. It wouldn't surprise me if you have many people who look at what you've done and look at you with awe, and why wouldn't they want to meet their idol? He might have thought this was the best way to get your attention."

All Seonghwa got for his troubles was a groan, San reaching up to push his face away. "No. Don't take his side. That's not allowed."

"It's what I would do."

"We literally met because I grabbed the last snack cake at the store by the school and you cried about it until I agreed to share."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Oh my god, Seonghwa. Neither of us were that cool when we were kids. Stop." San shoved at him before rolling his way off of the other's lap, curling into the opposite side of the couch. 

It didn't take long for Seonghwa to follow, leaning against him with a smile on his face. "You love me."

San's heart twisted in his chest, chin dropping to rest on the arm of the couch as he tore his gaze away from Seonghwa. It was unfortunate that though Seonghwa knew, though he made his jokes and his comments, San knew Seonghwa didn't love him the same way he did. Or he was otherwise oblivious to just how deep San's love ran. San believed that Seonghwa loved him, had loved him for years, just not in the way he had been hoping for. But he would take his little moments of attention, the little utterances Seonghwa gave him, and hold them close to his heart as he always did. "For some strange reason, yeah, I do."

......

The weeks dragged by.

He had only managed to gather little pieces of information here or there throughout the timeframe. Mars targeted people San knew directly, never charged much for his little charms, and somehow was so good at covering his tracks even Wooyoung's impeccable information network was hard pressed to find any decent information on the guy. It was beyond frustrating, teasing him every time he met with someone for business, taunting even if he knew others didn't mean anything cruel by it.

San hunched in front of his laptop, teeth biting at the tip of his thumb, brows pulled as close together as his frown would allow. Internet searches hadn't been fruitful, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Yeosang's voice filtered into his ears from the doorway of his bedroom. San didn't look up from the screen, giving a low grunt. "San, you need to sleep. Your stubbornness will only get you so far."

Again, San didn't give a verbal answer, letting Yeosang frown at him from the doorway before turning away. Probably to call someone to his aid. Maybe Hongjoong or Wooyoung, possibly Yunho if he was feeling particularly spiteful. San was resolute in his research, though, despite the concerns of his friends and the roadblocks he had come across. They'd find it easier to drag Hongjoong away from work than it would to get San to stop his search.

San dragged a hand down his face, taking a deep inhale and reaching to the little stand next to his bed. The glass he was searching for wasn't there, fingers grasping at empty air. His frown only deepened, taking on a note of confusion as he turned, taking in the sight of Seonghwa standing next to his bed, the cup to his lips, lifting a brow at the way San let out a muffled curse. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeosang called me about an hour and a half ago."

An hour and a half? Had that much time passed already? He stole a glance at the clock in the corner of his screen, pinching the bridge of his nose at the time. "Jesus. How long have you been standing there?"

"Mm, ten or so minutes. You were very focused."

"It took you an hour to get here?"

"I was talking to Yeosang." Seonghwa set the glass back on the table, reaching forward to begin gently closing the lid to San's laptop. "But you, Choi San, need to get some sleep." San could only frown at him, the start of an argument on the tip of his tongue, refusing to remove his hands from the keyboard to keep his laptop from closing entirety. "I know this is important to you, and trust me, San, we are doing everything we can to help, but it'll do you no good if you're too exhausted to function."

Yeosang, San decided, was the biggest traitor he had ever known, running to Seonghwa knowing there was no possible way San could say no to him. Using how whipped he was against him. San shot a bitter glare in the direction of the door where no doubt Yeosang was close enough to hear his and Seonghwa's conversation, waiting for him to inevitably give in and agree to a nap.

Part of him wanted to push Seonghwa away just to spite Yeosang.

San kept a tight grip on his laptop, not letting it slip from his fingers, and neither shifting to give Seonghwa space to sit on his bed. "I'm fine. I need to figure this out. This Mars has already spent enough time terrorizing my territories. If I had just one hint to work off of..."

Hands removed themselves from his laptop, elbow nudging at his side. San cast a sideways glance at Seonghwa, brow raising in silent question. "Two heads are better than one, right? You can bounce ideas off of me. Like a fresh viewpoint on everything."

"Won't Yeosang get mad if you don't convince me to sleep?"

"I didn't come here for Yeosang."

Maybe there was something he was supposed to read into, some hidden context behind Seonghwa's words he should have picked up on, but San just stared for a second too long, unable to process anything except the direct words spoken to him. He gave a snort, flipping the lid of his laptop back up and shifting to the side. "The second you say anything about sleeping, you're kicked to the living room."

"Noted," Seonghwa hummed as he forced his way under the blankets, settling close enough to San for the demon to feel his warmth. He leaned forward, scanning the screen, finger tapping on the corner of the laptop. "What do you have so far?" 

San scrubbed another hand down his face, taking a breath before he delved into what little information he had. Seonghwa knew some of it. San had taken every opportunity to complain whenever someone would listen, his favorite victims being Wooyoung, Seonghwa, or sometimes Yunho. Maybe Hongjoong if he caught the other demon in a lull of activity, some moment of peace that was quickly ruined. 

Mars targeted people that were frequent clients of San's, or knew him in a more friendly capacity. People San was more likely to see on a regular basis, people where he'd notice the sudden new magic and addition of little charms. He never visited the same location more than once, always moving from place to place and not giving enough information to predict a pattern. There was no sense to the days or times he chose to move, or none that San or any of their friends had managed to find. The magic was something stable, intricate, speaking of someone well versed and practiced in their magic, a demon with experience.

As San went over the information he had, Seonghwa leaned back, resting against the headboard, one arm slung around San's shoulders and fingers scratching at the base of his neck. He could ignore it if he tried hard enough, focusing on his irritation, on finding a solid lead, but it became more difficult when Seonghwa's hand drifted up, dragging through his hair. San caught himself more than once beginning to lean into it, eyes beginning to close as he drifted into the touch, jerking himself awake with an annoyed groan and an elbow in Seonghwa's ribs.

It did nothing to stop the ministrations, Seonghwa only smiling and giving a hum.

It was easier to put up with it, accepting the touches if Seonghwa wasn't going to stop anyway, though he knew every spot that made San melt, every scratch that would pull his attention farther and farther from the laptop and issues at hand. He couldn't sleep yet. He was missing something. Something right in front of him, he could feel it. A simple answer that would put everything else in place. If only he could figure it out.

He dropped into sleep leaning against Seonghwa's shoulder before he could figure out what he was missing.

.........

His bed was missing a comforting warmth when he woke god knew how many hours later curled around one of his stuffed animals and blanket pulled to his shoulders. The spot next to him was cold, signaling just how long ago Seonghwa had left. San dragged himself out of bed with a groan, squinting against the harsh light of the living room and kitchen, staring at Yeosang leaning against the island separating the two rooms, a plate his food sitting in front of him and a mug curled in his hands.

"Morning."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I didn't say anything." But the way Yeosang hid a smile behind his mug spoke more than any words could have. San squinted at him, look as bitter as the coffee he poured into his mug, enjoying the first sip of sweet caffeine. Not even Yeosang with his teasing and callouts could ruin that one moment.

Not until he slid a letter across the counter, San's name in fancy and intricate lettering staring up at him, the material nicer than anything easily picked up at a convenience store card display. "This was waiting for you this morning."

San brushed his fingers across the top of it, a curious frown in place as his head dipped to the side. "Who's it from?" It was easy enough to pick up from the counter, a heavy weight to it speaking of the quality of the paper as he turned it over to inspect the other side. He caught Yeosang's shrug from the corner of his eye which only made San all the more curious. "If I open this and get hit with a glitter bomb, I'm rolling around your bed."

"If you get hit with a glitter bomb, I'll help you track down whoever sent it."

It wasn't a glitter bomb.

What the envelope contained was a carefully written letter detailing an invitation to meet and discuss business, signed by the one demon San had spent countless days and nights trying to track down. It was professional enough in tone, with flourishing words and almost overly polite in the way things were written. Mars had clearly spent a decent chunk of time trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. San looked it over once, twice, suspicion rising as he looked it over a third time to be sure there weren't any faint traces of magic lingering.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Under the front door. It was waiting there this morning."

It should have been concerning that Mars knew where he lived, had access to the building, that the wards Yeosang had put in place hadn't kept the intruder at bay. If the curious look Yeosang tossed the letter, reading it over San's shoulder, was anything to go by, his roommate probably let it happen, interested in knowing where the game was headed. San glanced at Yeosang, something suspicious in his eyes, sliding the letter back in the envelope. "You wanted this."

"Wanted what?"

"Me and Mars to meet."

"Well, yeah. You've been obsessing over him for a while. The sooner you get your head out of your ass and meet, the better. My sex life is suffering."

"Oh, so this is all about your sex life. I see how it is." There was no real heat to his words, teasing common between them regardless of the topic. 

Yeosang didn't seem to care, going back to finishing off the last pieces of his breakfast. "Yours, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yeosang oh-so conveniently ignored him, grabbing his dishes to deposit them in the sink. "Yeosang! I don't do hate sex!"

"Tell that to Hongjoong."

"That was one time!"

"Good luck with your hate sex meet up, San~"

"Yeosang!" He knew his cheeks were red, waving the envelope around like a weapon in his frustrations. Not for the first time San wondered if hanging around their friends had twisted Yeosang's fae sense of order closer to the chaos of demons. It would certainly explain the change from the gentle quiet boy when they had first met to the snark master that ran rampant over the last handful of years. 

Not that he would ever regret his decision to share an apartment with Yeosang. They had been through too much together for San to even joke about moving out or searching for a new roommate. For years Yeosang had been someone reliable for San to lean on, his voice of reason when San had begun trying to carve out a place for himself in the city. As much as it pained him to admit it- even just to himself- if Yeosang didn't have any worries or qualms about meeting up with Mars, then there was little for him to worry about beyond the usual.

Though that just made him want to worry all the more.

With a sigh San ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to keep from working himself up more than he already was. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"I think that the two of you have danced around each other long enough. Whatever comes out of the meeting, it's not going to be any worse than what's been going on. If you're worried, take Jongho or Hongjoong with you. There's nothing in the letter that says you have to go alone, right?"

San read over the text one more time. Yeosang was right. There was nothing saying he had to come alone, nothing saying he had to do anything specific. Just an offer for a meeting at a specific time and place. A date far enough out that San had time to prepare if he wanted to, but close enough to not drag it out. Like Mars was purposely setting things up in San's favor, giving him time to put his mind at ease. There was a sense of familiarity there that he didn't know what to do with, a buzzing question at the back of his mind he didn't have an answer to. 

San wasn't going to ask Hongjoong or Jongho to help fight his battles for him, though he knew they would agree without hesitation. It wasn't that San was overconfident in his abilities, though he had every reason to believe that if it came down to a fight he could handle his own, but Mars had never given him any reason to believe things would end violently. Mars had never lashed out at him, never made any attempt to threaten or hurt him, and nothing in the letter had been even vaguely demanding.

Maybe Seonghwa had been right. Maybe Mars just wanted the attention of his idol.

At least the next couple of days passed with San not obsessing over every little detail relating to his competition. Instead, he withdrew into himself, questioning motives, reasonings, lost in thought as he sat curled on the couch during movie night, Wooyoung's head in his lap. The only time he was bothered was when the others saw him drifting too far, not properly taking care of himself, badgering him until he agreed to lunch, dinner, cuddles, actually paying attention to what was going on around him.

When the day of the meeting arrived, Wooyoung sat perched on San's bed, a bag of chips in hand, watching San struggle to decide on an outfit. He gave a squawk as a jacket came flying at him, rolling out of the way and shooting a glare in the direction of the closet. "Chill, San. It's not like you're going on a date."

Wooyoung got a glare for his troubles, San holding up a hanger threateningly in his direction. "No comments from the peanut gallery. This is more important than a date. First impressions are everything, and I need to find the right outfit."

"Oh my god." Wooyoung pulled himself from the bed, shoving one final handful of chips in his mouth as he made his way over. San took one small step back to give Wooyoung enough room to peek inside the closet. "Do you really have tactical gear in here? San, what the fuck?"

"You can never be too prepared."

With a roll of his eyes, Wooyoung shoved clothes into San's arms, shutting the closet roughly behind him and trudging back to the bed to collect his snacks. "Wear those with your boots and light accessories, and you'll be fine. If you open that closet one more time, I swear to god, San, I'm going to lock you in it. Meeting be damned."

"Yeah, yeah." Not that he really needed to with what Wooyoung had picked out. It was one of his more comfortable outfits, the shirt roomy and flexible while also having an air of casual professionalism, the pants a nice accent to the shirt without taking away or drawing too much attention. Enough to seem like he was taking it seriously, but if things went south he'd be able to properly move. He'd have to remember to thank Wooyoung properly, his friend always seeming to know what he needed when San himself was unaware. 

Changing in front of Wooyoung wasn't anything new, and the only commentary given were suggestions on what earrings or necklaces to add. With each passing minute, the clock ticking closer to the time of the meeting, the more San's nerves seemed to grow, buzzing with anxiety inside of him, bringing with it an energy he didn't know how to release.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it'll turn out, but I don't think... I don't think he wants to start anything." San played with the cuffs of his shirt, gaze focused on the weave of threads. "And if things did go south. I want to make sure you guys are safe." He glanced up, catching the small sad smile that had found its way onto Wooyoung's lips. Due to the conflicting nature of his fae and demon sides, Wooyoung's magic wasn't as strong as some of the others, and San didn't want to put him at risk all in the name of a little emotional support. 

"I know." The words were accented with a half hearted shrug. "Thought I'd ask anyway."

"Thanks, Wooyoung."

Gathering his nerves was a feat he didn't quite get right, some slipping through the cracks in his fingers as he took a breath to steady himself. "If I don't make it back-"

"You will." Wooyoung spoke with conviction, a note of seriousness in his tone and across his face and told San not to go down that road. Not to give it any footing. "And then we'll get milkshakes and you can terrorize Hongjoong with mint chocolate chip ice cream and tell us all about Mars."

The corners of San's lips twitched, the barest hint of a smile making itself known as he pulled Wooyoung close enough for their foreheads to touch. "Don't wait up. I don't know how long this will take. I'll text when I'm done and on my way back."

The meeting was set to take place at a little restaurant, a local place that had gathered quite a bit of popularity. San had used it as his own meeting grounds before, the staff friendly and food good, the atmosphere the perfect sort of quiet without having to worry about eavesdroppers. Of course, a little bit of magic helped with that last part, too. The host greeted him easily enough, directing him to a table in the back where a figure was already seated. Mars, San had no doubt.

The closer he got the more the features became familiar, the more the figure sitting at the table gained a recognition that had San blinking, confusion settling heavy in his bones. "Seonghwa? What are you doing here?" He received a smile in return, something strained at the corners of Seonghwa's lips. "Did Mars invite you, too?" 

In all years he had known Seonghwa, the other hadn't mentioned any skills in magic, hadn't shown any interest outside of general curiosity and occasionally running errands for him. Nothing like Wooyoung who soaked up every bit of knowledge he could, trying to strengthen his magic in whatever ways it allowed. Or Jongho who had embraced his connection to the earth, flourishing as much as his plants. Seonghwa had always been Seonghwa, his dorky human best friend since childhood.

San took a seat opposite of Seonghwa, placing a quick drink order with the waitstaff that approached, but his questions went unanswered. Seonghwa only gave him an exasperated smile, a silent plead in his look, begging San to understand without having to spell it out. "San."

He blinked, trying to figure out what Seonghwa wanted from him. It clicked way too late for him to salvage, recognition dawning the same time he was sure his face was lighting up in embarrassment.

Seonghwa.

Hwaseong.

_Mars._

"It's you." His voice was quiet, eyes wide, staring at his friend as everything fell into place. With the missing piece now in place, everything else fell into the correct light, the image that had been hiding from him coming into focus. "Okay, in my defense, you haven't used that nickname in years." He drew his glass of water closer to him, taking a defensive sip as he eyed his friend. "It's been you this whole time? How did you get the magicked charms? Was Hongjoong helping you behind my back? What the hell, Seonghwa?"

"Well, in a way he was helping me, but I did the charms myself."

"Why? _How_?"

"Charms and enchantments have always been a specialty of mine." As he spoke, he fiddled with a ring San had never seen him without, sliding it off his finger. The dark blue aura that normally sounded him, a color San had associated with Seonghwa for as far back as he could remember, took on streaks of gold, the lighter color weaving into the blue in long strands.

The mark of chaos.

The mark of demons.

"It's not hard to hide if you know what you're doing. I was fine with people thinking me human. I didn't need to show off or have my magic define me the way that you or Hongjoong have." 

"Then why now?"

"I told you. To gain the attention of my idol."

It took San a moment to remember the conversation from days ago. "We've known each other for ten years. You didn't have to do this to get my attention."

"It's something else, too." San noticed the shift, the sudden rise of nerves that had Seonghwa fidgeting with the ring before sliding it back onto his finger, the gold disappearing from San's view. The smile that had been faint on the corners of his lips was gone, Seonghwa's attention focused solely on the glass cupped in his hands. "It's something like a... a partnership."

"Okay? Like what? Like what Hongjoong and I have?"

"Like..." Seonghwa paused, licking his lips. "Something exclusive." He stole a glance at San, holding his gaze for a quiet second. "You're brilliant, San." Something strained tinted Seonghwa's voice. "Ever since I've met you, you've done nothing but shine. And if you'd like, I'd like to stay by your side and watch you continue to be brilliant."

San's heart beat against his chest, thundering away against his ribs, breath caught in his throat the more Seonghwa went on. "You mean like a _partnership_." San asked slowly, wanting to make sure he wasn't reading into something that wasn't there, not sure what he wanted the answer to be. He had been crushing on Seonghwa for a while, but he had never expected his feelings to be mutual outside of his dreams, never expected to be in the situation he currently was in. 

"If... if that's something that you're interested in."

"You'd have to be the stupidest man in existence if you'd think I'm not interested." Seonghwa shot him a little bit of a glare, but it was impossible to hide the smile that was beginning to stretch across his face again. "I've been interested since high school. I didn't think I was being subtle."

"You weren't. I just didn't know how to respond."

"And it took you this long to say something."

"This long and setting up a meeting like this, yes."

"Well, for a first date, you could have done worse. At least the food and the company are good."

"Does this mean...?"

San grinned, leaning one elbow on the table, head in his hand. "I'm interesting in your partnership proposal."


End file.
